


Charm School

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Multi, Oral Sex, Penny Peabody is a very bad person, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, brief het sex with OMC, sexual favors, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Toni calls the Snake Charmer for help when she's in a bind, and gets trapped in her twisted dance.





	Charm School

**Author's Note:**

> I can't blame this one on anyone but myself.

She got busted. The cops had been cracking down on the Southside ever since Jason Blossom disappeared, as if some rich kid drowning in Sweetwater River was their fault. It was pointless to call her uncle for help, so instead she dialed a number Byrdie had told her to memorize, but never to use unless she had no other choice. She called the Snake Charmer.

Penny drove her to her place after bailing her out. She said there was still some paperwork to finish. "Legal stuff. Boring." They arrived at the run-down building right along the railroad tracks. Most Serpents lived at the trailer park, but Penny probably had a little more money than most Serpents, being a lawyer and all.

"It's nicer than Sunnyside, if you don't mind your windows rattling all the time and shrieking whistles in the night," Penny told her while they climbed the stairs to her apartment.

As soon as she was inside, she kicked off her heels and stripped off her blazer. "I hate wearing this crap, but you have to look the part if you want them to take you seriously." It was obvious she'd done the bare minimum to look like a lawyer, pairing her blazer with a wrinkled dress shirt and dark jeans.

Toni hovered by the doorway, trying to decide whether or not to take her shoes off. She didn't want to stay any longer than she had to. She felt a little on-edge around Penny, and it warred with her desire to be polite.

While she deliberated, Penny unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it onto the couch without looking. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. 

"Want one?" she asked, leaning over the fridge.

"No thanks."

When she stood up Toni noticed that she was only wearing a white tank top over her jeans now. Her breasts strained the fabric to semi-sheerness, making it very clear she wasn't wearing a bra. Toni swallowed and averted her eyes.

Penny cracked open the beer and took a swig before leaving it on her desk. She kept moving, a whirlwind of energy, and disappeared through a doorway to what looked like a bedroom.

"How am I supposed to pay you?" she called after her.

"What's that?" Penny shouted back.

She walked further into the apartment and tried again. "What do I owe you?"

Penny came out of the bedroom, a strap-on dildo held up shamelessly in her hand.

"No one told you how it works? I prefer being paid in favors to money. For instance, you, Pinky, are going to take off all your clothes and suck on this while I finish the tedious paperwork you've inflicted on me."

She fastened the harness over her jeans and sat down at her desk.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"I never joke about work. You want those charges dropped, right?"

"I didn't even know you were into girls."

"Really? I spotted you right away. Long hair, tons of makeup, but nails clipped short?"

She felt a contrary desire to prove her assumptions wrong somehow, just because she was being so horrible. "I couldn't grow my nails out even if I tried. I tend bar. My hands get banged up. And I like boys, too."

"That's all very interesting, sweetheart. Come on now, strip. You're a Serpent girl. I know you know how."

Nervously, she shrugged off her jacket, folded it, and laid it on the floor. She unzipped her boots and set them down next to it. Her shorts went next, placed on top of her jacket in a neat pile. She was stalling, and Penny could tell.

"What are you, some uptight northside neat-freak?"

She sighed and gathered all her courage. Quickly, she shed the rest of her clothes, top, bra, fishnets, panties, tossing them on the pile. She stood there naked, the A/C raising goose bumps on her skin, while Penny raked her eyes over her body.

"Get over here already. Do I have to tell you what to do all the time?"

She kneeled under the desk, eye level with the silicone cock.

"What do you even get out of this?"

"I get to see a pretty girl on her knees for me putting her smart mouth to better use."

She took the tip of the dildo into her mouth. It felt as ridiculous as it did humiliating.

Penny stroked her hair and murmured appreciatively. "There's a good girl," she said before turning her attention back to her work.

She wasn't going to gag on something that Penny couldn't even feel, so she stuck to licking the sides and sucking on the tip. Penny looked down from time to time to check on her. After a while, her jaw started to ache, so she stilled and just held the plastic in her mouth. 

She received a sharp slap to the cheek for it. "Keep moving."

When the paperwork was finally done, Penny pulled her off and rolled her chair back. Her knees were sore from the hardwood floor. She sat crossed-legged and rubbed her jaw. 

"Work's over. Time to play."

She'd been hoping that was the end of it. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Wow, don't sound so enthusiastic." Penny took off the strap-on, placed it on the desk, and unbuttoned her jeans. "How about you try and guess?"

"You want me to keep putting my smart mouth to good use."

"Bingo. You're a clever one. How did you make such a dumb mistake and get caught?"

"I was covering for somebody. I thought I'd have a better chance of slipping away." 

It was the new kid, Fogarty. She liked him, but he was too cocky for his own good. Hadn't even earned his stripes and he went out tagging with enough weed to warrant jail time in his pocket. Becoming fast friends with Sweet Pea was only going to make things worse.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. Altruism will kill you every time."

She stood up and walked back to her bedroom. Toni followed her, not too quickly, but not slow enough to get insulted again. Penny stepped out of her jeans and underwear and sat on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs.

She kneeled again between Penny's feet. At least there was a soft carpet in here, and she liked eating pussy much better than sucking on a lump of rubber. 

She licked up her slit, then again, and again, teasing her and opening her up with her tongue. Then she spread her lips with her fingers so she could push her tongue inside. Penny showed her approval by winding her fingers into her hair and riding her face.

Once she got into it, it was easy to forget who she was doing it to and why. She allowed her mind to drift away and focused on the taste and feel as she lapped at her clit. There was no point in feeling terrible about it.

Penny came against her face, pulling her hair until it hurt and shocking her back to reality.

"Not bad."

She stood up shakily, her limbs stiff from kneeling for so long. Penny yanked her closer by the hips and pressed a kiss next to her belly button. She swiped her index finger through her folds, finding them soaked, to her embarrassment.

"Look at you, all nice and wet for me." She popped the finger into her mouth with a pleased hum.

"Am I free to go now?"

"I'd love to say no. We could have a lot of fun together. But it is getting late."

Toni looked at the clock beside the bed. God, had she really been here for hours? She collected her clothes from the living room floor and covered up.

Penny walked her to the door and kissed her cheek goodbye. She felt the spot tingling the whole walk home, like an acid burn.

 

It had been a few weeks since the incident she was doing her best to forget, when Penny walked into the Wyrm and asked to see her. She stepped away from the bar so they wouldn't be overheard, but stayed close enough to the crowd that she wasn't completely alone with her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You did such a good job last time, I'd like a repeat performance."

"I already did you a favor. We're square."

Penny laughed. "Honey, that was just to see if you were any good."

"I'm not touching you again."

"You sure about that? Take a look at this."

She played a video on her phone. It was her under the desk from that night. The camera was behind her, putting her body on full display, and it was more than clear from her movements what she was doing. That was about all you could see. From just Penny's jean-clad legs, you couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman.

"You were filming me?"

"Of course I was, silly."

"You can't see my face." It sounded desperate even as she said it.

Penny twirled a rosy lock of hair around her finger. "Shouldn't have gone for bubblegum pink if you didn't want to stand out. Besides, not many girls have an ass like that." 

She gave the ass in question a quick pinch. Toni jumped.

"Here's the deal. You're going to do whatever I tell you to do, or this video's going to be the talk of Southside High."

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Penny would do it. She admitted defeat. "Okay. What is it?"

"I have this friend, a guy friend, who really wants to meet you. He's on the older side, but handsome."

"Is this another one of your weird kinks, or just pervert solidarity?"

She ignored her. "Thursday night, Five Seasons, eight sharp. I'll text you the room number when it's booked. Make sure all your homework's done first."

"School doesn't start until next week."

"All the better. It won't be a problem if I keep you up late."

 

She felt exposed walking into the Five Seasons. She'd tried to dress nice, but it felt like everyone could tell she was Southside trash, and why she was here.

A quick elevator ride later, she knocked on the door to room 203. Penny answered and stood aside to let her in. She checked her watch with a flick of her wrist.

"Fifteen minutes early. Good. We'll have more time to get ready."

A flat white box sat in the middle of the bed. Penny took off the lid and unfolded the tissue paper inside.

"I got you a present. La Perla," she said, holding up a short nightgown and matching panties, innocent white silk trimmed with gold lace.

"I don't think it'll suit me."

"It's good to try something new. Put it on."

She changed and stood in front of the full length mirror. Penny stood behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"You look angelic. Look at that sweet face."

She thought she looked more like a girl about to be ritually sacrificed in some exploitative horror movie.

Penny placed her hands on her hips and pulled up the nightgown to reveal her panties, then dropped it and slid her hands further up to her breasts. She rubbed her nipples until they were stiff points poking through the silk. "You're so gorgeous. I want to have you right now."

She turned around in Penny's arms and let her kiss her. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and tugged as she pulled away. Kissing Penny was like Russian roulette. There was no way to know if she'd be gentle or draw blood.

Her hands crept under the nightgown and tugged her panties down her legs a little. "Let's not ruin these just yet." 

Penny licked inside her mouth while her hand got to work between her legs. She ran her fingers through the slickness at her entrance and brought it up, rubbing firm circles over her clit. Her knees were just starting to go weak when there was another knock on the door. 

"That'll be him." Penny licked her fingers and went to let him in.

Sure enough, he was quite a bit older. He wasn't ugly, really, but not at all her type. He looked her over, and seemed to like what he saw more than she did.

"She's just as pretty as you said, Penny."

"Oh, much prettier. Words can't do her justice. So, can I get you a drink, or should we get right to it?"

The man gave her another lecherous once-over. "Let's not waste any time."

Penny retreated to a chair in the corner of the room to watch while the man undressed and then pulled off her nightgown.

He didn't seem very interested in foreplay. He groped her tits a little, made a brief attempt at giving head, and then rolled on a condom and hurried to get inside her. It was a good thing Penny had helped get her wet beforehand. He didn't seem interested in saying much, either, other than the occasional grunt. He was decently endowed at least, and he got a good rhythm going. She lay on her back, feeling pleasantly full, but not much else.

She met Penny's eyes across the room, and watched her slip a hand into her pants. Warmth pooled in her belly. It sure as hell wasn't due to the man pumping away on top of her. She reached between her legs. Her pussy clenched around his cock when her orgasm rocked through her, but she only had eyes for Penny. The man finished not long after and rolled off of her.

She sat on the bed and hugged her knees while he gathered his things and left. Penny closed the door behind him and crawled on the bed.

"You take cock like a champ, baby girl."

Penny kissed her, soft but not gentle. She took her mouth hungrily, passionately. It was insane, but she wanted her this time. Penny was a monster, but her stupid horny body wouldn't listen to reason.

Penny took a nipple in her mouth and sucked, squeezing her other breast with her hand. Her arousal started building all over again, even though she just came. She took her wonderful mouth away and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Toni sat up and unbuttoned her jeans for her, eager and not caring if it showed. Together they got her naked and Penny settled her body back over hers, slotting their thighs together.

Toni rubbed up against her while they kissed. It gave her an idea. "Can I be on top?"

Penny indulged her, rolling over and sliding back on the mattress a little to prop herself up on the pillows. She straddled her thigh and started to move. Penny leaned back against the headboard and watched her take her pleasure with those sharp eyes. She felt wanton humping her leg, desperate for a woman who'd blackmailed her. It didn't take long for her to come again. Her whole body bucked and shuddered, then collapsed into Penny's waiting arms.

She grabbed at the duvet folded down at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. The fluffy soft blanket enveloped her and made her instantly sleepy. She could stay right here forever, warm and soft, her head pillowed on Penny's breasts, if not for everything else that had happened.

"Who was that guy, really? How do you know him?"

"A judge, and it's none of your business."

The realization hit her like a punch to the stomach. She looked up. "You used me as a bribe." 

"So what if I did? My client gets off, everyone gets off. Happy endings all around."

"You sold me." 

"Bartered. It's not like I put up an ad on Greggslist hawking your tight teen holes. This prosecutor's ruthless, and I get a judge who's rich as balls and wipes his ass with the kind of cash I could give him. So I offered up your pretty, priceless pussy instead."

She jumped out of bed, putting as much distance between them as she could.

Penny kept chattering on. "I may have lied and told him you were a virgin to sweeten the deal. Men are so stupid about virgins. They lose their minds."

"You're disgusting." She gathered up her clothes and dressed as quickly as she could.

"You can't really be this surprised."

She fought back the tears welling in her eyes. She felt cheap and foolish for sleeping with Penny when she didn't have to.

"If it makes you feel any better, you kept a Serpent out of prison today."

She shook her head. "You're really not human, are you?"

Penny caught up to her in a few long strides and grabbed her arm. "Hey, watch it. You don't want to cross me. Remember the video?"

She nodded. The lump in her throat kept her from speaking.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Pinky, really. Your debt's paid now. There won't be any more favors coming your way." Somehow she doubted it. Penny tipped up her chin and softly pressed their lips together. "See you around."


End file.
